Free Shoes For Life
by Scream4Help
Summary: After weeks of begging her mother, bella finally convences her to let her spend the summer with her dad,Charlie. but what happens when her brother ,Jasper, gets a little to loving. Lemons. I do not own twilight or anything related to it :
1. Constipated look

**A Difficult Journey **

Chapter 1

I hadn't seen my dad in over a month and I was excited about spending the entire summer with him. He and my mother had gotten a divorce two years prior to this visit. My mother had been granted full custody of me while my dad received full custody of my brother, Jasper. I had only been 12 years old when they got divorced and it had taken its toll on me. Jasper had been 17 when it happened and it was worse for him, due to the fact he had the job of comforting me.

Some people would describe Jasper as overprotective but I know it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt. Jasper and I look nothing alike; he has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that could lead you through a dark cave. He's about 6 feet tall and has a male models body. We both have flawless skin but only he has the blue eyes and blonde hair.

A lot of people would describe me as beautiful but I don't believe them. I have long, dark, wavy hair that goes all the way down my back. Instead of inheriting my parents blue eyes I got a recessive gene and ended up having chocolate brown eyes. I'm about 5, 4 and weigh 103lbs

My mother would prefer me not to visit or see my father but I sometimes convince her into letting me visit him. I nearly had to get on my hands and knees and beg to convince her this time. I wonder what he did to make her hate him so much, who knows.

"We're here Bella time to wakey!''

"Ugh,'' I groaned when I opened and saw Jasper staring at me with a stupid smile on his face. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

" Come on Bella dads gotta go run some erans."

"Fine," I said with a groan " carry me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he swept me out off the car, closing the door with his walked up the drive way and into the house setting me down on the couch. I heard Charlie's car pull out of the drive way and opened my eyes to find Jasper staring at me with a strange look on looked like like he wnted to eat me, either that or he was constipated. You never know with Jasper.

" I'm gonna go take a bath ,uh,do you need the bathroom?" I asked because he still had a constipated look on his face.

"Uh no, I'm fine. I already layed you some clothes out ........ I figured you'd want to take a bath when you got here."

" Thanks knock on the door if you need anything." I said heading up the stairs.

" Will do!" he shouted up the stairs.

When I got to the the the bathroom the clock on the wall said it was 8 o'clock. I looked on the counter wear Jasper had layed out my close and a towel. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I carefully got undressed , not wanting to fall down my first day here , and stepped into the shower. Ilet the hot water run over my skin as I washed and conditioned my hair. After I washed with my Freesha body wash that i bought last time I was here , I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I had just finished dying off when I heard a knock at the door.

" One second!" I yelled as i wrapped the towel aroud myself and ran to open the door. Standing there in the doorway was Jasper with that same constipated look on his face.

"Uh........do you need to take a poop or something ?" as asked him as he made his way in the bathroom and shut the door.

" No" he said with a strange look on his face.

" What then cause I have to get dressed?" I asked as his eyes met mine.

" Huh" he said in a confused voice.

" What do you want?" I asked the question agian , a little bit worried about him.

" Yo...... you" he blurted out and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. i tried to push him off of me but he was to strong. Before I could stop him he carried me to his room and threw me on his bed.

" What are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice cracking with fear.

He looked at me his eyes filled with lust and said the most horrifying thing ever,"Everything"


	2. old friends

_"What are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice cracking with fear._

_He looked at me his eyes filled with lust and said the most horrifying thing ever, "Everything"_

* * *

Before I knew what was happening Jasper had taken his clothes off lay in the bed next to me. He had ripped my towel in half and tied my hands to his headboard leaving my legs free. He rolled over from his spot beside me so he was now on top of me , holdind himself up with his arms.

" This going to hurt " he said looking into my eyes.

" Then why are you doing this? " I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

" Because I love you," and with that he pushed in.

*

I awoke to the sound of Jasper's snoring in my ear. I couldn't quit remember what happened and wondered why I was in Jasper's bed. All of a sudden a flood of memories from last night hit me, Jasper carrying me to his room, him lying naked beside me , and then ,the worst of all, him .......... raping me. Tears started rolling down my cheaks at the memory and a small whimper escaped my lips. I felt Jasper shift in the bed beside me ; and I was not going to take the chance of him waking up and raping me agian so I decided to go downstairs after putting my pajamas on.

When I reached the bottom step I heard cheering coming from the T.V,'s speaker and assumed Charlie was watching the gaame on the big screen. Not wanting to disturb him I walked outside and sat on the porch so I could clear my head. I had come to the conclusion I was going to act like nothing had ever happened and put it behind me. I was about to go inside when I thought I saw someone across the street. I couldn't make out the face that well but the person looked exactly like ................ wait .... it was her.

" Alice!" I called as I walked up the drive way. I stopped at the the end of the drive way and waved her over. I hadn't seen her since last year and I was extatic to see my only best friend that lived in Forks. When my parents had gotten a divorce my mother and I had to move to Pheonix and I didn't get to talk to Alice that much since then.

" OMG, Bella I can't believe it's actually you! What are you doing here? When did you get ...... Did something happen?" As soon as the last sentence was out of her mouth she was already choking me with her super pixie strength hug.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically.

She hopped off my neck and glared at me , the ha-ha-very-funny-butyoustillhaven'tansweredmyquestions glare.

"I'll answer your questions as soon as you tell me who that is." I said pointing toward one of the two guys that where walking our way. He had bronze hair and the smexiest body I had ever seen. I know 'm only 14 , but Damn he was hot. I guess Alice had seen the stupid look on my face , that I usually get when a cute guy comes , around because she smirked and said " Edward. "

* * *

**OK- i'm kida having some writers block issues and i have some ideas of what shoud happen next but i don't know what yall would want. here are my ideas you can vote for them by sending me a message at or just add it into your review. I will also love you if you gave me some of your ideas**

**1. Bella finds out she is pregnant with Jaspers child but doesn't tell anyone**

**2. the same thing as #1 but instead of keeping the rape a secret she tells Edward or Alice ( put who you want her to tell if u pick this one.**

**3. She bottles up what happens until she goes back home & then tells her mom.**

**4. (any random idea you want to happen-list it)**


	3. confession

Three weeks had passed since ……… the …… incident with Jasper and everything was starting to look up. I could never talk to Jasper the way I could before ' It ' happened, but he never tried to do anything to me again – I was thankful for that. It made it easier to pretend like nothing had ever happened.

Alice had introduced me to Edward the day after I saw her again. Edward and I immediately became best friends, which made Alice pretty jealous. I hadn't told anyone about what happened to me and I thought I would never have to. But of course I was wrong.

I awoke feeling nauseous and weak. I quickly hoped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where I started throwing up everything. After I was finished I stood up and slowly mad my way to my room. I walked over to my bed and lay on my back. I curled into the covers on my bed and glanced at the clock sitting on my dresser.

5:04 a.m.

I felt like I had been awake since 3:00 and decided to go back to sleep.

*

"Bella," someone called as they shook me awake, "Bella, babe, wake up. I've got to get you cleaned up, Hun."I woke up to see Alice sitting by my bed with a concerned look on her face. "Bella honey you need to wake up .You threw up all over yourself when you were sleeping. Charlie called me over to help clean you up."

I looked down at myself realizing what Alice had said was true. I was covered from head to toe in vomit and seriously needed a bath. I was glad Charlie had called Alice over because I was way too weak to shower myself.

Alice helped me out of bed and into the bathroom, where she had two sets of clothes laid out. Alice helped me undress, getting vomit all over her in the process, and turned on the shower. She helped me into the shower and seated me onto the floor of the tub and started to undress herself.

"What are you doing?"I asked in a weak curios voice. I'm taking a shower with you .I've got your vomit all over me and might I point out, you can barely stand up on your own. You need help bathing." She stated answering all of my questions.

"Oh, duh." I said as she stepped into the shower and helped me stand up, our naked bodies sliding over each other.

After we got everything off of us we stayed in the shower letting the warm water run over us. I couldn't help but to notice she was more developed than me – probably because she was two years older than me. After we were done Alice helped me out of the shower and dried and dressed both of us .she had put both of us in same dress but hers was a little bit shorter than mine. Leave it to Alice to get us matching outfits.

When we got back to my room the dirty sheets had been stripped off and fresh new ones had been put on. There was a note lying on the bed so Alice laid me down on my back and picked it up. I relaxed in the bed only to have Alice jump on the bed next to me and start reading the note out loud.

"Bella,

After you got sick this morning I felt like it was my fault. Anyways I left a pregnancy test under your pillow. I really think you should take it.

Later, Jasper." Alice sounded confused as she read the last sentence he wrote. She looked up at me concerned.

"What?" I asked already knowing what she was going to say.

"Why would Jasper think it was his fault you needed a pregnancy test and why would you need one in the first place?" she asked her voice cracking at the last word.

"Because ……….he……he………" I tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come so finally I blurted the out. "Because he raped me"

"Oh my gosh," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Soon we were both crying and I told her one more thing.

"And……….I think he's right." I stated "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to all the people that voted for the events in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't recieve many reviews.**

**I'm kinda in a depressed mood and am not able to write as well as I usually can so sorry if this story isn't all that good.**

***SIGHS***

** I'll try to do better in the future chapter but right now I can only focus on another story I am working on ........................................... so be on look out . (P.S. it may be a while before I update this but I probably won't be depressed to long with all the stuff my awesome friends do to cheer me up. I'm so lucky I have them)**

***SMILES***


	4. I'm so sorry

**_Sorry it is taking me so long too updated but I already have over half of chapter 3 written and am planning to type it up and post it soon. I should be posting it sometime this week probably before the weekend so keep an eye out p.s. chapter three is in Jasper's point of view._**

**_I know why would you want o hear what Jasper thinks he is the bad guy._**

**_But I think you should hear or read what he was thinking when he did it. So I'll talk or type to you later._**

**_~Nina~_**


	5. The Results

Jaspers P.O.V.

I held my breath as I threw the puke covered sheets into the trash can. I couldn't help but to feel guilty about what I had done to my little sister. It felt so wrong taking advantage of her and I could not the image of her, lying on my bed scared to death, out of my head. I would never be able to forgive myself after what I had done to her.

_Flashback_

_Bella had just asked me what I was about to do to her and seeing her on my bed naked brought out the inner monster in me. I couldn't help but to smile evilly as I said the only word I could think of, "Everything"_

_I saw a look of pure terror on her face and couldn't suppress my urge to be inside of her any longer, so I thrust into her hard. I heard her scream out in pain and pecked her on her soft lips to reassure her everything would be okay as I continued to thrust in and out of my sweet and innocent Bella._

_I began to shhhs and coo her telling her it was almost over and heard her whimper in return._

_It had been about an hour since we started and I could feel myself about to come. I looked down at Bella who had stopped crying and was now trying to fight the sensation s she was now feeling inside of her. I moved my hand away from her breast and moved it down to her clit where I began to pinch and massage it earning a moan/whimper from Bella._

_"Come Bella baby, come for me." I whispered in her ear and I felt her wall clench around me making me come right after her. I pulled out of her rolling onto my side pulling Bella against me. When I turned her around to face me the look on her face really threw me off. She had a look of pure fear and terror._

_Flashback Ends_

I walked in the hallway and over to the closet pulling out a new bed set for Bella. I ran upstairs and into Bella's room and began to make her bed when something crossed my mind. I quickly ran to my room opened the dresser and pulled out the pregnancy test that I had bought for my ex girlfriend last week. I ran into Bella's room and placed the test under her pillow. I looked around her room until I found pen and paper and began to write her a note.

**Bella,**

**After you got sick this morning .I felt like it was my fault. Anyways I left you a pregnancy test under your pillow and I really think you should take it.**

**Later,**

**Jasper**

I heard the shower stop and quickly ran outside and hopped in my car, cranked it up, and peeled out of that drive way. I had no idea where I was going until I pulled into Eric's driveway. I hoped out of my car and walked up his driveway until I was standing right in front of his door. I banged my fist on his door until my hand began to hurt .after another minute of waiting he finally opened the door only to have me shove past him and head upstairs to his room. I could feel Eric following me every step. When I finally got into his room I threw myself on his bed face first. As soon as Eric got into the room he shut the and sat on the bed next to me. I sat up and ran my hand threw my hair becoming frustrated.

"Dude what's wrong? You're acting kind of weird."

"Eric I think I got my little sister pregnant..."

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice and I waited in the bathroom, her sitting on the counter and me sitting on the side of the bathtub. I risked a glance at the pregnancy test sitting on the toilet seat but it still wasn't finish. We sat there until the timer went off and made us both look, more like stare at the pregnancy test. Alice and I got up and made our way to the toilet I closed my eyes and picked up the test. It took every bit of courage to open my eyes but I finally peeled them open only to see the most terrifying thing in the world.

**~ Positive ~**


	6. A pLaN

I know ……… I know , I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I have just been really busy with me being sick all of the time and then school starting making me even sicker with all the viruses going around their. Any way no needs to worry because I'm back and- though I may still be sick – am ready to type and write. I would like to say thank you to all of you that added me to their Favorite's, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, and for those of you who reviewed.

Speaking of reviewers here is a shout out to all of you who have reviewed so far it was you who made me want to write more as soon as possible:

Cutiepie82, orionfoo ,SunShyne09,Applefromatree,

Alithea Volturi,Kerry Hale,LoveJackson,acw1,

celloliciousedwardlover,Shirley007,

356,AriesFireQn,becca xx,Chloe McMurray,

Smiles,TuggyAngel08.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

ME: nonga-nongas lol can't *laughs* stop *clutches stomach* laughing * falls out of chair*

Edward: Ha you idiot * starts laughing* and you don't own twilight

Me: shut up or I'll tell Esme you stole her Windex * pouting*

Edward: *stops Laughing* you wouldn't dare

Me: *gets evil smirk on my face* Esme Edward stole you Windex Again

Esme: * yells very very loudly* WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward Ahhhh* runs away screaming like a little girl*

* * *

Chapter 6

Previously on FSFL…

Alice and I waited in the bathroom, her sitting on the counter and me sitting on the side of the bathtub.

I risked a glance at the pregnancy test sitting on the toilet seat but it still wasn't finish.

We sat there until the timer went off and made us both look, more like stare at the pregnancy test.

Alice and I got up and made our way to the toilet I closed my eyes and picked up the test.

It took every bit of courage to open my eyes but I finally peeled them open only to see the most terrifying thing in the world.

**~ Positive ~**

* * *

I stared at the test speechless, this could not be happening. I'm too young .I felt my eyes watering up as put the test down and turned back to Alice.

Alice immediately noticing my eyes rushed up and wrapped me in a huge hug and begin to whisper to me how it would be okay and how she would be there to help me raise it.

After I had calmed down a bit I felt Alice release me and lead me into my room, her arm still wrapped around my waist.

Gently and soothingly she sat me down on the sitting down on my right side when she was finished.

"So ….. Are you going to tell him" she asked quietly not wanting to upset me.

"Honestly, Alice," I turned around to look at her "I have no idea." I said as I felt a tear slip from my left eye.

I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom but if I was would I be able to accept Jasper that way.

To love him more than a brother.

"I mean it would be wrong to Jasper if I had the baby without him knowing, you know but it's also hard because he's my brother and we shouldn't have even done anything that should lead to a baby. I don't even know if I'm going to keep it-"I was cut of by Alice.

"Bella you can't have an abortion!" she practically yelled at me. How could she even think I would consider that?

"Oh course not Alice I was talking about adoption I'm not a murderer," I screamed at her. She visibly flinched at the word. Oh my goodness I am such an idiot.

"I'm sorry Alice I wasn't thinking," I apologized quickly knowing how sensitive she could get when you mentioned anything to deal 'that'_._

"It's okay I can you didn't mean to say it. But I honestly am over now I mean it's been forever… but back to the subject Bella. I truly believe you should keep it and not give it up. If you want I'll do all the work. I mean I already graduated this year and I can take a year off before I go to college, so you can get ready to take care of it when I'm at college. And you know I'll still help you out then." She told me while getting up and walking down stairs, me following.

"You would honestly do that for me "I asked her as we went in to the kitchen and straight to the frig, her getting and apple while I grabbed a bottle of water.

"Of course why not I mean that's what best friends/girlfriends are for." She said as we went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah well thanks but what I'm really worried about is how we'll be able to hide it from everyone" I said taking a sip of my water "its going to be hard enough finding a place to live let alone getting our parents to agree to let us be alone fro that long." I sighed in frustration as I thought how difficult it would be to convince my mom.

" Oh That's no problem how about we tell my mom what happened and she'll be more than willing to come with us and help us raise the baby. Oh and you know how convincing she can be, we could live in that house Carlisle bought that's in France then she can enroll you into school and when you get to far along to go we can home school you ." After she finished talking she took a bite out of her apple and smiled smugly.

"Okay that just leaves one more question?" I said as she turned on the TV.

"Oh and what is that?" she asked while pressing the mute button on the remote

"Should I tell Jasper?" I asked staring at her closely awaiting her answer

"Tell Jasper what?" Someone said from the living entryway. We both turned around to see none other than……….

* * *

UH OH CLIFFHANGER! WHO DO THINK IS AT THE DOOR, IF YOU GET IT RIGHT YOU GET YOUR NAME PUT IN THE CHAPTER. OH AND CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ALICE THAT IT WOULD MAKE HER FLINCH AT THE WORD MURDER *SIGHS* So many mysteries so little time. R&R for faster updates!!! Oh and remember to vote on if jasper should find out or not you determine what happens. If you can't find the poll on my profile just vote in your review please. Thank you all for reading and goodnight (Seriously it 2:20 a.m. oh sorry its a short chapter;)


	7. together

Chapter 7

Previously on FSFL…

"Okay that just leaves one more question?" I said as she turned on the TV.

"Oh and what is that?" she asked while pressing the mute button on the remote

"Should I tell Jasper?" I asked staring at her closely awaiting her answer

"Tell Jasper what?" Someone said from the living entryway. We both turned around to see none other than……….

**Alice POV**

We both turned around to see none other than……….

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she bolted up from the couch and embraced Edward in a massive hug.

Seeing them in such a loving position reminded me so much of how Jasper and I use to be.

Thinking of Jasper always hurt, even though I still loved him with all of my heart, I have to learn to let him go.

No longer wanting to think about the subject I turned my attention back to Bella and Edward who was now conversing over what show was the best, the Backyardigians or Go Diego! Go.

"No way," Bella retaliated "The Backyardigians is way better than whats-his- face."

You've got to be kidding me, Bella. He saves animals that are in trouble."

"Well then he can become a veterinarian." Bella exclaimed determined to win the argument.

Argument…

Fighting…

Gone…

Forever…

"Alice ….Alice….Alice!"

**BPOV**

"Say whatever you want Edward," I continued to argue, "but I am not going to back down the Backyardigians are totally one hundred percent NINJA. Isn't that right Alice." I said as I turned to face her.

(A/N: 4Edward's-Eyes-Only you guessed right Wahoo ! shout out)

She had a pained expression on her face and a glazed look in her eye; she almost looked like she was thinking about……

Last time she thought about it she cried for four straight hours

"Alice!" I shouted pulling her out of her daze both relieved and worried. "Hunny it wasn't you fault" I said as went to go sit by her, Edward following in suit.

"Is this about…"

"Yes" I said cutting him off before he could upset her further.

"Well I guess I'll come back later," Edward said as he got up and walked off " I hope you feel better Alice." He said as he walked out the door.

"I j-j-just miss them s-s-so much" Alice stuttered out as she burst in to tears.

Laying her head on my chest I began to stroke her hair and tell her how it would all be better and how she would me raise my own child.

"Everything's not as bad as it seems…" I whispered more to my self than to her "We'll get through this I promise."

There in that moment I decided o matter what Alice would always be in my and my baby's life. No matter what happens.

_**Hey guys I already know I've just been really busy and I know that is not and excuse so expect more chapter. I'm so sorry about how short this chapter is I'm just kinda stuck so if you would please give me your ideas and opinions on what should happen next I would be very grateful.**_

_** ~Nina~**_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**mzwendy85**_

ForeverRose123

**celloliciousedwardlover**

4Edward's-Eyes-Only

**Gracious Meadow**

CountessLillith

**SmoothAssassin**

Acw1

Applefromatree

stefy-luvs taylor

cutiepie82


	8. ThisIsTheRealDeal!

_**Good news guys, I changed my mind about replacing the chapters. **_

_**The only problem is if I'm going to continue to write this story the way it is I want to hear what you guys have to say.**_

_**I'm not talking about reviews (although that would be nice) basically what I'm talking about is your opinions and ideas about where you want this story to head.**_

_**I'm not saying that I'll stop writing if you don't tell me your opinion.**_

_**All I'm saying is that it would be a lot easier to write and complete this story if I had an idea of where you want it to go.**_

* * *

I could only do so much to comfort Alice from the pain she was feeling, though I still felt guilty at the ounce of happiness I felt when she recommended that she go home and rest.

I think that would be best." I agreed trying not to sound too happy at her suggestion.

Sighing as I watched her walk out of the door I couldn't help but think of how much unneeded stress this was putting on her.

Alice was the kindest person that I had ever known and I really didn't like seeing her upset,_ which is exactly what I'm doing to her._

I contemplated over this thought.

It was then and there that I decided that I would not put Alice through this anymore.

I was telling my dad first thing in the morning, before hew left for work.

* * *

I heard the front door close and the soft pad of my father's shoes from getting the paper when I awoke.

I sat up and walked out of my room and into the silent hallway toward the bathroom only to freeze in my tracks when Jasper came out of his room.

I had to ignore the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach telling me to run in the opposite direction.

I couldn't help holding my breath as I watched him walk toward me.

"Morning' Bells."

He whispered as he stopped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where's dad at?"

I asked as he pulled me against his bare chest.

It was then that I heard the sound of the cruiser starting and gravel crunching as it pulled out of the driveway.

_Shit_

"Well, Bells looks like we have the whole house to ourselves today then.

Why don't we spend the day getting to know each other better, what do think?"

He said as e moved his hands down my back and onto my ass.

He squeezed and kneaded my as all the while pulling me closer against his chest.

I could feel a strange tingling in my stomach but wasn't sure watch it was.

All I knew was that it was affecting the way I felt about Jasper and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I moaned into Jaspers chest as his hands began to move from my butt to in between my legs where he continued to massage me.

It was then that a great feeling of pleasure washed through me and I began to move my hips around Jasper's hand.

To my surprise it intensified the pleasure tenfold, but before I could go any father Jasper's removed his hand and swept me into his arms.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He said as he began to carry me in to my bed room and laid me down on the bed.

I could only nod my head yes as he began to take his clothes off gracefully.

He finished with his clothes he than began to pull my shirt over my head and through it on the ground.

I gasped as the cold air hit my nipples making them hard as Jasper bent his head down and took one of them into his mouth.

"Mmm… Bella," he sighed "you're so fucking delicious. I can't wait to have your sweet cunt in my mouth."

I blushed a deep red as he said this and was rewarded with a deep musical chuckle.

"My Bella, you're so innocent aren't you?" He asked as he began to trail wet sloppy kissed down my stomach until he reached my boy shorts.

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we?" He whispered as he began to remove my boy shorts.

It was then that I experienced the best pleasure anyone could ever imagine.

I made love to Jasper Swan.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

I knew in my heart that I was making the wrong decision but I couldn't help the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Dad, I'm Pregnant"

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Review and you'll get even more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Nina~**_


	9. LOve and trouble

**Chapter 9: Free Shoes For Life**

_**Hey guys if you don't want to read the original chapter and just want to read the parts I added I made the first sentence in bold and italics. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_** ~Nina~**_

I woke up from my brief sleep to the feel of a large warm hand stroking my face. A groan escaped my lips as I peeled my eyes open only to be granted the gift of gazing into Jasper's bright blue eyes. A wave of happiness rushed through me making me shiver in his cool arms.

I couldn't wait to tell him about the baby, but there was something inside of me telling me to wait and keep it a secret just a little longer. I couldn't help but wonder what brought that on settling on pushing back the thought as Jasper's sweet voice brought me back to reality.

"Good Morning Darlin, how do you feel, Sore or anything?" He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I loved it when he did that, but I couldn't help myself as a pink blush rose up my face. I felt a wave of embarrassment as I realized that Jasper had put me back into my boy shorts and tank top. I could feel as my face grew redder and redder. I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato. The blush soon left my face when he planted a soft kiss on the side of my mouth. I was pretty much calm by the time I replied to his question.

"I'm fine, but a little sore. What else would you expect? We went at it all night."I whispered as he planted a soft kiss on the edge of my lips. I wanted to take him right there but I knew I would have to wait until later tonight.

What if someone caught us, I thought as I place my mouth back to his. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't stop as a warm tingling in my stomach urged me on. I couldn't stop the words as they left my mouth, but the thing is I didn't want to.

"Make love to me." I moaned as he started to comply with my request. Need clawed through me raising the desire for the man on top of me. I wanted his hand to touch me in places only he had touched. He lowered his mouth to mine as he began to pull of my shirt.

We continued to kiss only breaking seconds to get the shirt over my head and onto the floor. The warmth of his lips sent a wave of heat to the pit of my stomach. I could feel him getting excited through my boy shorts and started grinding my wet heat into his groin.

A lustful moan escaped his lips as he reached down and ripped off my wet boy short. No longer caring if they were in one piece or not I did the same with his boxer instead pushing them down his thighs and of his feet. Picking me up by the waist he set me down onto him as he filled me.

This being my first time on top, I had no idea what to do. But that soon changed as Jasper started guiding by hips with his hand, making them rock on top of him. A lustful moan escaped my lips as received orgasm after orgasm until Jasper came inside of me.

"Fuck," I whispered as I collapsed on top of him laying my head on his chest. I could not have experienced a better pleasure in my entire existence then fucking Jasper. It felt like hours had passed as we lay there cuddling, Jasper's dick going soft within me, but in reality it has only been about ten minutes.

We were broke out of our silence as the front door slammed close rocking the entire house. Dad was home and he wasn't happy. In a rushed not to get caught Jasper slid out of me and began to put on his clothes.

After giving me a quick peck on the lips he ran out of my room deciding to retreat back into his room before dad caught him. Hearing dad's boots walking on the stairs I quickly began to gather my clothes and through them in the hamper located in the corner of my room. I began quickly getting dressed as I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I finished putting on my clothes. I ran out the door bumping into Jasper on my way out.

"Dad says for us to meet him down stairs." He said as we walked down together awaiting whatever fate that might await us.

"Can you explain to me why I found this out side in the yard?" Dad asked as he waved a pregnancy test box in front of our faces.

I could help but to have a feeling of stupidity wash over me. I had found it in my room the other day and after realizing Alice and I forgot to throw it out I had gone outside and put it in the dumpster. It must have flown out or something. All I know right now is that we are in some deep shit.

"No answers huh? Well then, I guess I'm going to have to call your mom here so she can handle this. Are you sure you don't want to fess up Jasper?"

What….. Jasper?

"What are you talking about dad, I didn't do anything?" Jasper asked as he stood up off of the couch.

"Are you sure bout that because a couple of weeks I Had someone call the house and say that they saw one of my kids buying something that looked oddly like a pregnancy test but I dismissed it.

Now I'm starting to think they are telling the truth! I know Bella hasn't been out of the house in while so it's got to be you that got!" Dad yelled as he pushed Jasper back on the couch. I couldn't take Jasper being yelled at in front of me, it broke my heart.

"It's mine." I whispered as they both turned around to look at me.

"What?" Dad asked as he looked at me incredulously.

"I said it's mine." I said louder with more attitude in my voice. I was not about to let Jasper go down for this, at least not without me. I stared into Jasper's eyes as I continued.

"I couldn't go get it on my own so I got Jasper to go out and get it for me it's not his fault." I lied as I stared up at my father. "And there's one more thing." I added as I turned and stared straight into Jaspers eyes. I knew in my heart that I was making the wrong decision but I couldn't help the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Dad, I'm Pregnant."

_**80**_

_**:0**_

_**80**_

"_**I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he screamed as I cowered back into my seat. A current of unease **_surged through my essence as I took in the abnormal shade of his face. I couldn't help but think that informing him I was pregnant wasn't the most excellent idea.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated as I watched his face go from red to an unearthly blue. I was about to check if he was okay when his voice interrupted me.

"Get up!" he screamed as he advanced toward me, but in all the shock I stayed put. I watched as he walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I could feel a searing pain begin to form in my arm as he squeezed me harder and harder. The fear inside me grew as I felt the pain shoot up my arm.

Tears pricked at the edge of my eyes as the pain grew unbearable. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but that only made him squeeze me harder than before. As I struggled to get out of his grip he used his other hand to grab a hold of my other arm making it even harder to get loose.

I began to scream at him to stop but before I could get the words out of my mouth I felt a sharp sting in my right cheek. Realizing he had slapped me I felt the tears begin to run down my cheeks.

Glancing over at Jasper couldn't help but wonder why he sat there doing nothing as dad dragged me off the couch and onto the floor. I stared at Jasper begging him to do stop dad but he did nothing to move.

"Jasper!" I began crying out his name as dad began to drag through the living room into the hallway. My back began to burn because my shirt had slip up and that just made me cry harder. I felt myself being pulled onto my feet to and opened my eyes only to see a red faced Charlie open the closet door.

After being shoved roughly into the dark closet I heard the sound of a lock turning.

Realizing I had been locked in I began to pound on the door with all the strength I could muster only to be greeted with Charlie's gruff voice telling me to "shut the fuck up!" Realizing there was nothing I could do I crawled into the corner and sobbed to myself, I fell asleep not long after.

:P

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I could stand watching Bella being slap and drug away but I knew if I said anything I would only get beat ten times worse. This isn't the first time he's gone off and hurt one off us. The only difference was it wasn't me this time.

I can remember a time when we were little and Bella had decided to draw dad a picture …. On the wall. Our mom had been upstairs taking a nap and I tried to warn her not to but she wouldn't listen and drew it anyway.

Lets just dad wasn't to happy when he came home form work and saw what a mess she had made. He had immediately started shaking Bella only to throw her over his lap and whoop the shit out of her.

He only stopped because of mom if she hadn't been there I have no clue how bad it could have been. Bella wasn't able to sit down for about two weeks, neither was I after he found out I knew about it and didn't stop her.

I was brought out of my memories by the sound of my dad's footsteps as he walked back in the living room. His face was still red from the anger he still felt about Bella. As soon as he sat on the couch he began to interrogate me. Did I know? Who was the father? Why did I get the test for her? I couldn't tell him the truth without him beating me near to death so I lied.

I sighed as I watched him get up and walk towards the stairs only to have him turn back round and go into the hallway. I heard him unlock the closet door and open it up. I watched as he dragged a half asleep Bella up the stairs and out of sight. I could only hope she would be okay.

To bad hope doesn't always work out.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was woken up by my dad lifting me out the closet. Still kind of groggy I rested my head on his chest. I watched as we continued to walk down the hall and ascend the stairs. I still couldn't understand how he changed from the man that put me in the closet to the man that was carrying his daughter upstairs. I adjusted my head on his chest and closed my eyes loosing the fight to keep them open.

I was near sleep when I felt my dad lay me on an unfamiliar bed. I could tell from the silk sheets that I was in the wrong bed. I opened my eyes and looked up at my father with a questioning gaze as he glanced down at me.

I watched his worn face as he explained that he thought I would be more comfortable sleeping in his bed other than the one in my room. I nodded my head knowing that he was right as I fell into the pillows of his bed.

Dad handed me a glass of water before I could go back to sleep. I sat up and took it realizing that I was indeed thirstier than I thought I was. After chugging the entire glass of water I laid back down on the bed pulling the covers over me. It wasn't longer before I drifted into the land of dreams.

**So what do you think is that longer than the other one. I also wrote in paragraphs this time. Hugs and Kisses. **

**P.S. Don't forget to review and if we reach one hundred you'll get the longest chapter ever.**

** ~Nina~**


	10. I Never Meant To Hurt You

Chapter 10: Free Shoes For Life

Charlie's P.O.V.

I lay down the phone receiver shocked at what I just heard.

How could I have let this have happened?

I could have stopped it, but I was too quick to judge her.

I walk to the edge of the stairs and began climbing them numbly.

Why did this have to happen to her?

My daughter of all people.

I feel like I falling and can't grab onto to anything to stop my self.

I feel scared

Disappointed…

Sorrow…

Shame….

I open my room door, walk over to the bed and stare.

Bella' asleep, laying on her right side arms across her stomach.

Her hair is spread all around the pillow.

It's covering her face.

I sit on the edge of the bed.

I look up as I hear her sign and roll onto her other side.

I can see the beginning of a bump.

I almost miss it.

Pain consumes me as I remember what I just heard.

I just got off the phone with Erik Yorkie.

And I know everything.

Including what I'm going to do to _him_.

I watch Bella's chest move with her breathing.

I look up into her innocent face.

I see how young she.

I walk to the closet…

Pull out a gun…

Open the door…

Walk down the hall…

And pull the trigger…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I hear a scream one of pain.

The other of terror.

I turn my head to see Jasper…

Covered in blood…

But not his…

I hear feet pad across the hallway…

Coming in my direction…

I watch as Bella… opens his door…

Turns on the light…

And screams…

Then everything goes black.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

_**4 Months Later**_

I lay my hand down on my swollen belly as I walk through the school corridor.

I can hear the taunting whispers of my fellow classmates as they mock me, making fun of my swollen state.

I am used to it by now but even that can't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes, from there hurtful words.

It never ends as each and everyday they have something new to say about me.

Their comments hurt even more than the bruises that ran along my arms.

Pushing back the tears that threaten to fall I raise my head and walk into a room full of my tormentors, also known as a classroom.

I walk and take my seat at the back of the classroom at farthest corner and pull out my book.

Reading is the only thing that helps me escape my problems, even if just for a little while.

I try to read books as often as I can to escape the never ending pain that came with being me.

There isn't much I can do to stop it but reading is one of the few things that can.

I shrink down in my seat as someone throws a paper ball, hitting me in the shoulder.

Real mature I think as I continue to read until the teacher comes in and calls the class to attention.

I keep reading, the teacher's voice droning on in the background, trying to block out all the harsh whispers being thrown my way as the teacher ignores them.

Nothing ever changes.

I sit in Mrs. Bennett's fifth hour class as I listen to her tell the class a story about her daughter and a flying cantaloupe.

Having heard her tell this story a thousand times before, I already knew how it ended and wasn't really interested in it anymore.

Being carful not to bump my stomach on the desk I lay my crossed arms on the desk and burry my head deep within them.

I winced at the pain that spread through my arms at the brief contact and sit up.

I'm never left without a bruise.

_He_ makes sure of it.

_He_ always does.

And Always will…

It will never change.

To be continued…

_**Hey guy I need some ideas and quick. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been having a lot of family issued that needed to be resolved. Some of them where effecting my writing and I did not want to put up anything that I would want to take back down. I have decided to continue to write on fanfiction (always and forever). I would like to thank all of you who have been supportive and have kept reading and reviewing and alerting this story and I wanted to let you all know I am very thankful to have all you loyal, wonderful, and beautiful fans.**_

_**Thank you for staying with me through thick and thin. I should update more regularly now and try and make each chapter longer than the last. If you have any ideas or characters you want me to put in the story private message or review me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. I will try my best to include all of the ideas. If you send one you will be credited in the story and will most likely get your own character. Again thank you all for being so wonderful.**_

_**I Love  
You All**_

_**~ Nina~**_


End file.
